


Endings are Always Happy

by Super_Who_Lock (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls, WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Wall-E crossover, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Super_Who_Lock
Summary: The end scene of Wall-E has been Stan-e-fied!





	

Ford was flying out of the Axiom before the doors properly opened; he needed to find the shack. He held Stan tighter, careful not to hurt him more than he already was. Ford clicked his heels and shot forward towards the direction of the shack. He needed to get there. 

“F-ford?” Stan’s whispered, uncertain at the droid who was carrying him. Stan’s arm was busted as well as his legs, his overalls were torn from the front, he couldn’t see due to his sensory system taking damage along with his memory chip, though along with all of this Stan was still looking at Ford’s determined face, memorizing it. Stan wanted to “dream” about this droid when he went to the place of heaven as his movie had said, it sounded comforting. 

“Stan, do not worry. Conserve your energy, I will save you"

You don’t understand Ford, you already have. You have fixed me. I seem to have fallen for you. 

Stan closed his eyes, or what was left of them and leaned into the droids hold. Not really caring whether he made it, he would be with his “love” and from what he saw in the movie; he knew that was what truly mattered.   
_______

Ford landed onto the front of the “Shack”, not even acknowledging the small cockroach that was quickly following them. Ford placed Stan onto a flat surface table and began to quickly and precisely change the destroyed parts with the new ones; he mentally chastised himself for almost dropping a screwdriver before getting back to work on his love. “Love” is such a beautiful word and from what he saw with the two human’s at the Axiom and from what he feels with the Sanitation bot, he knows that love is the only way to describe what he feels. 

He pulls out the burnt server and replaces it, quickly checking the wires to make sure that they would not need to be replaced too before placing everything back and grabbing a hold of Stan and flying to the roof. 

Stan would need to recover. He would need to recharge and the only way to do that is from the sun, solar power. Ford dialed in the code that ejected the solar energy extractor panel and waited. 

He needed his Stan back. Stan had taught him about fire and music and _love_. So he waited.   
_______

Stan had been done recharging. He had fixed the panels and walked down. He needed to get back to work. He picks up the garbage near the broken down home and starts to place it in a better form. 

He barely acknowledges the droid following him; the droid pulls him towards them.

“Stan?” 

Stan is what he is. Does this droid require him to do any service to the BuyNLarge Company? Why does he sound sad? 

What is sad? 

Stan does not understand. The droid leans into him, their foreheads’ touching. 

“Stan. Please.” The droid does not make sense; he has not been given an order. How does the droid want him to react? 

What is “react”? 

The droid holds his hand. Six, soft, leather fingers lacing with his five. He feels something warm in his circuitry.

He feels. 

The droid takes his free hand and places it on Stan’s face. 

“Stan, I love you”

The droid places his mouth on his, though it is very light, scared and hesitant. Stan does not feel anything against him, but he wants to. Before Stan can react the droi—

Ford.

Ford pulls back, looking sad and dejected and all Stan wants to make him smile. Stan’s grip on Ford’s fingers tightens.  
_____

Ford has given up. He most likely deserves this. He has caused Stan so much trouble, but he must, at the very least, know what it’s like to feel loved. Like the people on the monitor, like the two humans. 

“Stan, I love you” Ford loves him. Ford wants Stan to spend the rest of their lives together, to get married like he has seen humans do on the Axiom.

Ford leans into Stan and kisses him, he doesn’t expect Stan to kiss back and it does not happen. He pulls back, slowly, wanting to back to the Axiom and being shut down. He didn’t deserve Stan. He tries to pull at his hand but Stan seems to have grabbed onto it.

_Stan has grabbed onto his hand._

“I love you too, Sixer” Stan pulls Ford closer to him using his free hand to gently touch, almost caress his face. Stan kisses him and it’s better than the first one. Everything about this is better, the way Stan is holding his hand, the way he has to tilt a certain way to deepen it, and he loves this.   
When Stan pulls back, both of them are smiling. Ford is pretty sure that if he had the ability to cry he would be sobbing. He has his Stan back. Stan loves him. 

Behind them the groups of robots are cheering and even further behind the robots the humans are cheering. 

Ford pulls Stan into a hug, burying his face into the crook of Stan’s neck. 

They are all finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 30 minutes but the ending was adorable and i couldn't help it!!


End file.
